minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Book of Notch: Timeline
Imported article from the . This timeline refers to fictional events within the Book of Notch universe. This does not apply to real ''Minecraft. ''It is still incomplete. 1900-1999: See World War IV article for information on the war. 1900: '''James Torreau of Castilia becomes the first person to pilot a submersible vessel underwater. '''1920: The Village Union experiences a second Revolution led by Arnold Stevenson that overthrows the moderate bourgeois government and institutes a new socialist system under the National Assembly. 1921: The discovery of large reservoirs of oil inside the mountains between Yore and Floren spark a border crisis, which escalates into war. 1923: '''Lorresburg intervenes in Yore-Floren war and forces peace; Arabian Confederation denounces Lorresburg's act as unnecessarily aggressive. '''1927: The Arabian Confederation passes a bill for an annual World's Fair, celebrating the cultural achievements of all member states; Andrew Johnson becomes prime minister of Creepsburg. 1928: The Village Union elects consul Steven Adams, a nationalist; controversy arises over secret talks between Adams and Landcastrian leaders. 1930: Matthew VII of Lorresburg dies and his successor dissolves the monarchal government, drafting and enacting a constitution for a republic; Andrew Johnson declares himself dictator for life over Creepsburg and militarizes the border with Krussia; the Arabian Confederation warns against aggressive action against Krussia. '''1931: '''Andrew Johnson stages an incident along the Creepsburgia-Krussian border and invades, claiming a threat to national security; the Arabian Confederation embargoes Creepsburg and supplies military reinforcement to Krussian defenses. '''1932: '''Creepsburg and Krussia sue for peace and Creepsburgian forces withdraw from Krussian territory. '''1933: '''The embargo against Creepsburg is repealed. '''1936: '''The World's Fair ends as funding becomes restrictive to other Confederation interests. '''1937: '''Clique art movement begins (ends 1944). '''1938: '''Andrew Johnson, dictator over the Creepsburg Alliance, resigns and democracy resumes. '''1940: '''Village Union consul Justin Barbulescu is assassinated in an attack by Landcastrian anarchists on the Village Union's Parliament building, inciting war. '''1942: '''Hyperrealism becomes a major art movement. '''1943: '''The Village Union surrenders to Landcastra; Arabian Confederation defends the Village Union's sovereignty. '''1946: '''Lorresburg grants equal political rights to all citizens; Krussia signs economic treaty with Heppenstein, opening trade after centuries of isolationism. '''1947: '''The Arabian Confederation welcomes the Creepsburg alliance as a member state. '''1948: '''Wallenburg dictator Ivan Kerelveiv rises to power. '''1949: '''Iresburg scientists and engineers create the first practical desktop computer (MECRA); the Arabian Confederation begins negotiations with the Atlantic Confederation concerning recent military buildup. '''1950: '''Remonian leaders lead a rebellion against Yore. '''1952: '''Ladratera secedes from Stevensburg. '''1953: '''Yore government defeats rebellion in the Remoni province. '''1954: '''Floren anarchist Jon Niro assassinates prime minister Adolf Brenn. '''1957: '''Wallenburg experiences economic crash; Lorresburg anarchists destroy the Hall of Justice, killing 67. '''1958: '''Indevian Space Station 4 begins construction (ends 1965). '''1961: '''Revolution overthrows Wallenburg dictatorship and establishes a republic. '''1962: '''Bosque music genre begins; South Minaean Socialist Republic forms alliance with Stevensburg. '''1963: '''Wallenburg socialists take over moderate government; the Indevian Council releases radio '''1964: '''Orentian Continental Alliance (OCA) forms, uniting most of the continent and surrounding islands; Wallenburg elects Alexander Colton as consul. '''1965: '''South Minaean Socialist Republic becomes a dictatorship under Steven Voltinne; international public rail system completed, running through Castilia, New Sweden, and Stevensburg. '''1968: '''Wallenburg and East Wallenburg formally conclude hostilities. '''1969: '''Earthquake causes national disaster in Stevensburg and destroys significant portions of the new rail. '''1970: '''Arabian Confederation accepts Landcastra as a member. '''1971: '''Chaufenbourg art movement begins; James Liberty invents propeller monoplane in East Wallenburg. '''1973: '''OCA declares war on Salesian Republic after Saléz militarizes its border with OCA. '''1975: '''South Mina expels Socialist Party and declares a new republic; OCA defeats Salesian Republic and annexes Saléz Islands. '''1976: '''South Mina elects revolutionary Markus Jackson as its first president. '''1978: '''The Indevian Council releases rocketry, prompting formation of aerospace departments in major world governments. '''1979: '''Mariacastilia secedes from Castilia and joins the Swedish Union. '''1982: '''Nathaniel Creek becomes the prime minister of Landcastra. '''1983: '''Arabian excavation expedition is authorized to explore the plains around Herbano. '''1984: '''Herobrine is resurrected; widespread crop failure in Duchia. '''1986: '''Peaceful protests in Landcastra call for Nathaniel Creek's resignation. '''1987: '''Herobrine becomes prime minister of Duchia; Nathaniel Creek becomes dictator for life in Landcastra. '''1988: '''Herobrine becomes Emperor of Orent. '''1989: '''Orentian Empire forms a military alliance with Landcastra and Lorresburg. '''1991: '''World War V begins with Herobrine invading Castilia. '''1992: '''Arabian Confederation surrenders; Steven dies and Notch flees Earth; Landcastra surrenders to Jeb. '''1993: '''Communication between resistance powers is severed; Herobrine declares himself the absolute sovereign of a World Empire. '''1994: '''Economic crash in Orent. '''1996: '''Economic crisis throughout Herobrine's World Empire. '''1998: '''Herobrine "liberates" some imperial territories in Western Castilia to puppet states. 2000-2010: '''2002: '''Insurrections in Castilian provinces. '''2004: '''Herobrine declares World War V over; resistance powers refuse peace. '''2006: '''International communication reestablished between resistance powers. '''2007: '''Insurrections in Herobrinian Wallenburg. '''2010: '''Players materialize on Earth. Category:Sad's Creation Category:Stories Category:The Minecraftia Historica Category:Imported articles Category:Books of Notch